havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 020 Upstairs
10:31:37 PM Your Grand High DM: Sorry, when you can, tell me here, what you are doing upstairs. 10:34:55 PM Creed: Well, creed will leave the door open just a very small smidge and use stealth to hide in the room. She's under the assumption that the rest of the party will bring whoever or whatever will come upstairs, she's also looking out for anyone suspicious that might be part of what's going down. Effectively speaking, she's hiding in the corner of the room near the window, watching the outside, and listening to what's going on, or at least what she can listen to, from the inside. 10:35:05 PM Creed: that was a lot more text than I was expecting. 10:35:15 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok, roll stealth for a general roll. 10:35:40 PM Creed: 19 10:36:21 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok, you feel pretty well hidden. Nothing yet. 10:37:30 PM Your Grand High DM: A moment passes...roll me perception. 10:39:19 PM Your Grand High DM: ...you still there? 10:40:08 PM Your Grand High DM: ...CREEEEEEDDDDD?!? 10:40:39 PM Creed: oh god 10:40:40 PM Creed: I'm sorry 10:41:18 PM Your Grand High DM: You feel like something changes in the hallway but...no must be your imagination. 10:41:25 PM Your Grand High DM: Another moment passes, roll it again. 10:41:31 PM Creed: 21. 10:42:06 PM Your Grand High DM: You realize...the light in room 4, it's gone out. And then there's a clattering from behind door number two, beside it. 10:42:13 PM Your Grand High DM: It sounds like a fight's broken out. 10:42:41 PM Creed: Creed would like to use Acrobatics to climb from the window to see what's going on in door 2 10:43:05 PM Your Grand High DM: You are on the other side of the hall. 10:43:10 PM Creed: oh well then 10:43:12 PM Creed: uh 10:43:14 PM Creed: stealth? 10:43:15 PM Creed: lol 10:43:24 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok, I will let your 19 carry. 10:43:28 PM Creed: thanks! 10:43:39 PM Your Grand High DM: You creep over to the door. The light in this room has gone out now too. 10:43:54 PM Creed: how's the light in the hallway? 10:44:00 PM Your Grand High DM: Still lit. 10:44:12 PM Creed: thaumaturgy to put them out 10:44:24 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok, you are in darkness, you see from dark vision. 10:44:41 PM Creed: She'll open the door to peek inside, as quietly as possible 10:45:27 PM Your Grand High DM: You see a bunch more Kenku, lying around the room. A man stands in the middle of the room, sword and dagger drawn, you don't know him. 10:45:51 PM Creed: Kenku are the crows, right? 10:46:03 PM Your Grand High DM: Yep. 10:46:28 PM Creed: Creed will quickly observe the scene before anything 10:46:34 PM Your Grand High DM: He doesn't seem to see you. 10:46:47 PM Your Grand High DM: He keeps looking around the room. In search of something. 10:46:52 PM Creed: and the rest? does it look like the kenku were able to fight back? 10:47:16 PM Your Grand High DM: It looks like they were knocked out in a fight. The man looks cut up. 10:48:14 PM Creed: Well, with her sneak, Creed will slide into the room and attempt to trip him. 10:48:16 PM Your Grand High DM: Roll perception. 10:48:21 PM Creed: ill do that too 10:48:25 PM Creed: 22 10:49:33 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok, Creed, you enter the room, and the door slams shut behind you. 10:49:40 PM Your Grand High DM: You are attacked. 10:49:57 PM Creed: well shit. 10:50:03 PM Creed: I didn't manage to trip the guy? 10:50:06 PM Your Grand High DM: Does a 12 hit? 10:50:10 PM Creed: nope 10:50:15 PM Your Grand High DM: Nope, you didn't get all the way to him. 10:50:24 PM Your Grand High DM: How about a 23? 10:50:32 PM Creed: ... yeah 10:50:42 PM Creed: I have 13 AC. 10:51:33 PM Your Grand High DM: You feel a dagger whiz over your head, and another sink into your back for 13 points of damage. 10:51:40 PM Your Grand High DM: Creed, Anna, roll initiative. 10:51:57 PM Creed: ouch 10:53:09 PM Creed: oh god damnit